


Yes, Little Master

by oralcandypop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BANG BANGIN SECKS!, BDSM, Consensual, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Escort Kiibo, Human Kiibo, Just request some kinks for every chapter, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochist Saihara Shuichi, Messy ass kids smfh, Mindbreak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerbottom Kiibo, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, also, dick piercings, haha kiibo's fucken short, ppower...bbtoom kiiib o.., save ur fucking money kids, short on money AND short in height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralcandypop/pseuds/oralcandypop
Summary: Tetsuya has been a bit short on cash.Shuichi is more than willing to spend it all for a good time.





	1. A Perfect Boy's Secret was Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for choosing my fanfiction. Long story short, I wanted to try something new by getting some responses from my future audience on what they WANT me to write. I am very open to writing anything despite being a considerably vanilla person.
> 
> Tetsuya is the name I have given for my version of Pregame Kiibo. As you read the story, maybe you'll find out more of my headcanons for the Pre-gamers!
> 
>  
> 
> Let's get rolling!

Kiibo is currently-

 

No, _pardon, pardon_. _THAT_ was his nickname.

 

Tetsuya _'KIIBO'_ Iidabashi is a young adult of eighteen years. He had just turned another year older on October 29th. He is a simple, polite, stoic, and hardworking student. Everyone wanted to be his friend but talking to someone like him was quite the challenge already. He is shown to at least make some time for fun when he feels that he has worked enough for the day just by consuming his meals, hydrating, showering and changing into a new outfit, or maybe perhaps resting.

He was born to the rich and famous Gyoza Iidabashi, a famous robotic scientist, and also his father who he ever-so loved dearly. Tetsuya has no clue on the identity of his mother, but he loved her despite her being faceless. Due to their genes, every IIdabashi was never a failure and were all multitalented. Tetsuya has inherited his father's working hands at a young age and has not stopped since, his first invention being a drone that clears of the cobwebs in the corners of each wall for those who cannot reach. He was both academically and socially flourishing despite where he has come from in the beginning and where he was raised. He was a humble boy, and a very good one at that. Tetsuya has smiled at people endearingly, but he only smiled even bigger at his potential creations.

Oh, moving on to his physical appearance. He was a stout, plumpy young man with a remarkably adorable face. With every curious or observant glance he took, his fierce, teal eyes would pierce throughout it. His skin was pale and silky, just comparable to a porcelain doll. His hair was platinum blond and fluffy like the clouds you would see as you stir off to a good night’s sleep occasionally. His lips were pursed together and looked tempting as they probably were delicious for each time you gave him an imaginary kiss. His body, oh lord, his body! His body was so cute and looked extremely cuddly. He was proportionate than most of your teenagers, his body was a mixture of squishy and curved, his chest looked as if it was going to break open his tight uniform top, and his bottom was just dead-on alluring that sometimes the _straightest_ of men (TALKING TO YOU MOMOTA) would catch themselves staring by accident.

But a certain person was staring at him and his mouth was perversely, and messily, oozing with drool, eyes busting out with pure arousal from the flap of his hat as he continued to stare through the class's window.

Yes, this here was Shuichi Saihara, the high school’s _‘weird kid’._

The fanboy only had 3 friends but never an audience for people were too disgusted by his perverse and obsessive behavior, and maybe being friends or possible acquaintances with the school’s fellow secretary, Ryoma Hoshi. He is not too interested in having a lot of friends and not a whole lot is known about him other than him being _unpredictable_ and _overly intelligent_. Everyone knew him, but did not care for him, and Shuichi was completely okay with that.

His friends, Kokichi Ouma and Rantaro Amami, were only watching out for their best friend due to a history of sexual aggression. They walked in a couple of times.

 

“Shuichi. Buddy,” Rantaro chuckles out as he gently nudges Shuichi’s torso with his elbow. “See something _you_ like, little dude??” he interrogates nosily, waggling his eyebrow in the process. Tetsuya made way for his next class as Rantaro and Shuichi began to make conversation.

Shuichi snaps out of his creepy gaze and wipes his sleeve hesitantly. “OH..u-uh well, yeah, you know…th-the _usual_ ,” Shuichi awkwardly scratches the back of his head and chuckles anxiously before pausing as Rantaro leans into his ear. Oh please, Rantaro and Kokichi were greatly aware of their best friend's crush on Tetsuya.

“I see you looking at Tetsuya again. Do you want to know...a secret?” Rantaro whispers with his husky voice as he gently places his hands onto Shuichi’s broad shoulders.

“H-huh..? Wh-what is it??” Shuichi questions, his drool-y personality returning to his lanky body, trembling with excitement for this so-called _‘secret’_.

“You know I’m friends with Tettie over there, I know but..” Rantaro leans into Shuichi’s ear and cups the secret in the cusp of his palms, just like a bunch of elementary kids playing a classy game of _‘Telephone’_.

“Tetsuya’s a _nighttime escort_. And I know that you haven’t gotten any at _ALL_ , and I know well you want him. **_BADLY_** ,” Rantaro was right, Shuichi was still what they consider a _‘cherry boy’_ , an untouched _virgin_.

“I-is that so..? What’s the _proof_ , Taro?” Shuichi questions eagerly as he grins ear to ear, putting emphasis on the word 'proof'.

Rantaro wasted no time whipping his phone out and unlocking it, he goes into his gallery and opens his hidden documents.

From nudes from guys and girls alike, illegal drugs such as marijuana, and knife collections, there was a specific folder titled _‘Kiibo’_.

Shuichi’s eyes squinted in suspicion. “Th..this is a joke, right...?” Rantaro casually shrugs with a coy smile as he opens a 2-minute and 17-second video with an excruciatingly lewd thumbnail. Shuichi’s thin eyebrows were not the only thing that raised in surprise right now.

“Ya think it’s a joke? I just had a threesome with the bitch with Kichi the other day. _'Good price for a good time'_ he says,” Rantaro chuckles smugly as he chucks his heavy phone towards Shuichi, Kokichi shying away in shame as he elbows Rantaro in the hip.

Shuichi was flustered, but…the three of them were at the back of the class and nobody was here so..

 

**Fuck it.**

 

Shuichi lowers the volume down first before playing because god knows who else could possibly be watching. He does not hesitate to press play and his eyes widen in astonishment the moment he watches.

In this video, Tetsuya was being _spitroasted_ by both Rantaro and Kokichi. Roughly. Sounds of hushing and the slapping of skin were playing from the phone’s speakers.

 _‘Y-yeah, just like that, baby. There you go, Tetsuya,’_ Rantaro coos out as he face-fucked Tetsuya relentlessly.

 _‘Ggrgh..! Th-the whore has too much ass to go around, nishishi..!’_ Kokichi and his light bullying seemed to make Tetsuya work his body a little faster. Kokichi gives Tetsuya’s ass a rewarding spank on one of his round cheeks.

The sounds of suction and slapping were coming from the rear end where Kokichi mercilessly thrusted in and out of Tetsuya’s ass. Shuichi noted that with every thrust that came from Kokichi, Tetsuya’s soft, bubble butt jiggled like one of those jiggly cheesecakes Shuichi would get from the local bakery every two weeks on a Saturday afternoon.

Shuichi finishes the video early because he was starting to get erect and having these tight slacks on his body did not help at all. He timidly hands Rantaro’s phone back to him.

“I-it’s not a joke _at all_ -“, Shuichi’s breath was heaving heavily, face flushed a dark Valentine red as he leans against his desk in a sheepish matter. “R-rantaro, K-kokichi, he’s-!” he was interrupted by a quick hug from Kokichi.

“I’ll tell you what. Tetsuya’s last period is physical education. He usually hangs around at the back of the school where the brick walls are at so he can search for potential company,” Kokichi comes around Shuichi and gently rubs his back, comforting the hormonal teenage fanboy.

Rantaro stands at Shuichi’s left side, “We just wanted to help you out here, dude. Sometimes being with your own right hand for too long gets tiring,” he taunts as he playfully flicks Shuichi’s ear.

“ _ **O-ow!**_ U-uh, yes, yes, you’re so right, just..oh man, I-I’m so excited to be with Tetsuya!!” Shuichi was shivering as he hugged himself tightly, his drool dribbling down his chin and onto the floor.

“ _Woah_ , there, cowboy, slow down. But yeah, so uh,” Rantaro shuffles through his pockets and takes out his heavy wallet. He cautiously takes out a good 25,000 yen and slips it into Shuichi’s bookbag. “Well, get going, dude. School is about to end in an hour and I’m pretty sure you got some _stuff_ to do now,” Rantaro gives him a cheeky wink before walking off with shy, little Kokichi.

Shuichi was by himself once more, deeply aroused from what he had just watched.

An hour passes by, and Shuichi was just making his way over to the back of the school. Shuichi glanced through crowds of faces, new and old, all chattering, smiling, and even hanging out.

He was just on his own right now and he was okay with that. Shuichi cautiously made way into the back of the school, looking around for anybody insecurely, and waited for Tetsuya to show up, pulling out his phone in the process and opening up JEMFLIXZ, a streaming app, to watch Dangan Ronpa. His eyes were heavily focused on the screen, yet he glanced up from it every once in a while. Luckily enough, Tetsuya came walking out in his PE uniform. Hot, panting, and sweaty he was. His shorts were a bit tight on him as his shirt was, but man, he looked super duper delicious. Shuichi stared wide-eyed at his own classmate, breathing hitching as his heart did kicks, flips, and cartwheels and then exploded into smithereens.

Tetsuya takes note that Shuichi is staring at him, visibly cringes, and is about to turn the other direction. He was rushing in order to reroute himself away from Shuichi.

"I-iidabashi-kun, w-wait a minute, please!" Shuichi rushes over to Tetsuya frantically, grabbing onto his wrist.

"U-ungh! Wh-what do _you_ want from me, you _weirdo?!_ " Tetsuya grunted out as he makes an attempt to pry away from Shuichi's needy grip.

"P-please, wait a minute, I-I...I want to ask, I-is it _true_?? Is it tr-true that you do dirty things for money?? When can we do it? When, when??" Shuichi interrogates the shorter one eagerly, cornering him against the wall in a condescending manner. His breath was audible and heavy and his face was glowing red. He sweated excessively, disgusting the shorter one in front of him.

In one shot, Tetsuya knees Shuichi in the testicles and watches him slide down against the wall slowly. As Shuichi slid down the rough, jagged texture of the brick wall, Tetsuya wraps his hand around Shuichi's chin and flips the both of them over so he pins Shuichi forcibly against the wall with a frustrated glint in his eyes.

"A-Ah...h-hurt me _more_ , h-huehue...y-you're baffling even when you're not on the job," Shuichi was drooling onto Tetsuya's hand, but Tetsuya squeezed his cheeks even tighter in aggravation.

Weird. Usually whenever he had to deal with rancid perverts, this would scare them. "You are quite... _disgusting_ , you know that...?" Tetsuya whispers out with a bitter tone as he rests his elbow against Shuichi's sternum. This only caused Shuichi to buck his hips and squirm. What was this fucker's deal? Tetsuya glances at his entire appearance; his aroused expression, his heaving chest, his constant crossing of his legs in order to hide the tent forming in his school uniform slacks.

Oh god. Shuichi is getting off to this. And Tetsuya felt as if he wanted to take his aggressive behavior down a notch.

Tetsuya _inhales. 1...2...3..._

 

Tetsuya _exhales. 3...2...1..._

"Let me to disclose this for you. Whoever told you that I do dirty work is...right. But right now.." Tetsuya's disappointed eyes look away from Shuichi's lusty olive ones. "I'm short on money and I am pretty sure I am not the only one doing this." Tetsuya could probably help this virgin if he could stop being **_HORNY_** for a fucking second.

Shuichi gently removes Tetsuya's hand and plants a small kiss onto the top of it. He shakily cups his hands together, Tetsuya's smaller hand being sandwiched in-between. 

“Oh, Tetsuya, I-I want _your_ service if that’s okay…” Shuichi’s breathing was creepily heaving noisily as he was pinned against the brick wall harshly. “I-I heard that your performance and time with intercourse and fetish material is a-amazing!!" Shuichi's pants got tighter by the moment. "I-I know it is weird b-because you probably hate me and almost everyone does! I-I understand perfectly! B-but...I-I was shown what you did...a-and I know damn well I want y-you..."

"I-I just want you t-to help me here s-so…I-I can help you, as well…h-how does that sound, babe..?” Shuichi’s hand traveled down Tetsuya’s ass, gently caressing it in a curved shape. This perverse behavior the otaku carried made Tetsuya’s face burn with provoked humiliation, yet it flicked Tetsuya’s brain switch and produced him quite this _baffling, raunchy_ idea.

"Listen to me, y-you creepy, perverted, greasy otaku...you do not _DARE_ speak of what happens between you and me to anyone else if you want to make this deal with me, got it?" Tetsuya lightly spits out at Shuichi as he pulls him by the tie in a semi-aggressive matter.

Shuichi's heart (and his dick) fluttered with hormonal euphoria. "O-of course! A-anything for you, sweetheart!!" Shuichi nods vigorously, clearly enjoying Tetsuya's bossy behavior.

"So. Give me a place, date, and time," Professionally, as always, Tetsuya gives Shuichi a card with his number on it. "And list your kinks, please. If you have any toys or perhaps something to bring in, let's say...snacks, go on. I will make sure to give you a good time," Tetsuya has finally decided that-

Oh. Tetsuya leans into Shuichi's ear and presses a rough kiss against his lips, causing Shuichi to kiss back in surprise. Tetsuya parts his face from Shuichi's and gives him a genuine smile.

"Treasure this, Saihara-kun. Because you _are_ going to be my most favorite patron from here"

And with that, Tetsuya finally parts ways from Shuichi, leaving him aroused and flabbergasted.

Shuichi might want to book an appointment for this weekend's afternoon.


	2. Apologies! I have accidentally posted the draft!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! Everything is explained right below!

Good afternoon! My name is Teeth. I would like to formally apologize for posting the draft of Chapter 2. 

It happens, but I was actually in a rush due to the upcoming surgery I have this weekend. I am very sorry if you had thought I was finished with this one because I'm unfortunately not. I am fairly new to using AO3 and I'd like to say thank you for being patient and supportive with my story. I try very hard considering I'm honestly quite the vanilla person, but it does not hurt to explore a little bit.

 

Shout out to Soup for being the greatest older brother figure ever and for him giving me inspiration to write! Shout out to my subscribers and such, thanks so so so much!

 

IF there is any advice you'd like to hand over to a rookie like me, please comment below unless there's some sort of private-messaging station around here o this site. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Two: Double-TImed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the one and only GreenSoupy!!

Okay, so usually, for Tetsuya, it was quite awkward having to stand and wait behind a brick wall waiting for _god-knows-who_ in order to get what he wants in exchange for a quality time; _money._ He did not mind who he fucked, whether it be a popular, rich Ultimate or an ugly, raunchy, impolite Reserve Course student who can possibly afford enough for a handjob. Perhaps even a blowjob, if he is lucky enough. Tetsuya was not worried who he had intercourse with because as long they had enough money, were tested, and cooperative, so he cannot reject their offer as _his_ client. He knew he needed to do what he must to support himself since his father is overseas and he feels as if he cannot take from his inheritance vault.

Teal, innocent eyes wandered around behind campus, yet hid the darkest and most vulgar knowledge of such things. His lips were pressed into a straight line, sealed for silence as the dead of his bedroom would be after dark. Unpredictable and desolate at this point. His nighttime job was illegal because;

  1. He is of age, but he is _still_ in high school.
  2. Vulgar and obscene gestures are prohibited from the school site.
  3. Modern Japan is still revolted, or arrogant, to any type of homosexuality.
  4. He is not licensed. **_At all._**



Tetsuya did not mind because people need to do whatever to make things happen, whether It be playing dirty, blaming it on others, stealing, or even worse; committing a crime like he is about to do right now because two figures are approaching his presence, laughing and chatting about carelessly.

Not just one potential client, but _two_ potential clients. A tall, olive green-haired one with clinking piercings, and a small purple-haired one with a cheeky, smug grin. They were making their way over to Tetsuya himself. Tetsuya’s breath hitched the moment they stood beside him. These two are the people he practically grew up with. They were _also_ his best friends.

The taller curly, green-haired one stood proud in front of Tetsuya, flashing him a coy smirk. The smaller messy, purple-haired one stood at the green one’s side overprotectively. The clack of dark grey and black loafers stopped as the two of them surrounded the escort.

“So. What’s the _deal_ today, Iidabashi-kun?” Rantaro slightly squats down to Tetsuya’s height, lightly placing a hand onto Tetsuya’s cheek. Tetsuya feels himself flinch in hesitation, caught off-guard by a gentle touch.

“I do not know. Tell me what you want,” Tetsuya gives a bit of an eye-roll before irritably huffing. “What do _you_ and _your little friend_ want from me _this time_?” he rudely questions with a scoff filled with pure poison, jerking his stout body away from the smooth-talker only to be hugged from behind by Kokichi.

“D’aww…you should know what we _want_ from _YOU_ , Iidabashi-chan! ~” Kokichi mocks back in a derisive matter. This only aggravated the platinum blond even more.

Chaffing at the platinum blond, Kokichi began to rub his erectness against Tetsuya’s behind, earning a small whimper of humiliation from him. Tetsuya feels a small, chilly hand clamp gently over his mouth, hushing him without any word; it was only Kokichi’s hand. Kokichi’s other hand was slowly traveling up Tetsuya’s uniform, gently massaging his plump, squishy breast and tweaking at the light pink nipple. Knowing that people could potentially be watching them, Tetsuya kept calm despite being overstimulated without any form of foreplay. Tetsuya solely, and shamefully, presses his hips against Kokichi out of sheer embarrassment before back-kicking him, luckily lightly, in the shin, earning a pained wince from the slightly shorter one. Rantaro sighs deeply as he waves Kokichi off Tetsuya’s rear end for once. He, then, simpers shamelessly down at Tetsuya and hums softly as he seductively caresses his cheek once again.

He did not mind fucking either of them at least every other week since they know him personally and in-school wise, so it was quite mutual between the three.

“You know…come join us at the house tonight. I know about your little _‘issue’_ since there has been some others like you here on campus but…” Rantaro lifts Tetsuya’s chin up and kisses him forcefully.

With that _cursed_ , pierced tongue of his.

Tetsuya cannot help but to forget the provoked attitude he had towards that piece of shit they called ‘Kokichi Ouma’. He slowly blended this passionate version of himself into this kiss despite making a deal with this handsome _devil._ The two yanked away with a smack.

“You see, I just want to help a friend out, y’know? I’ll give you 50,000 yen, doubling the amount I gave to you the last time we three had fun _together_ ,’ Rantaro chuckles calmly as he gave Tetsuya’s shoulder a rewarding rub, earning a light red blush from the robotics engineer.

It did not take Tetsuya a minute to decide because by the time Rantaro had finished his sugar-coated sentence, Tetsuya gives a small request. Rantaro has always been fair with his prices despite coming from a wealthy family and being unemployed at this second.

“Please take me to your place right now. I have come prepared today for I have lubricant and protection in my book bag,” Tetsuya mumbles timidly as he held his book bag against his chest, hiding his flustered facial expression from the other.

Rantaro and Kokichi gave each other a look before shrugging. “Alrighty, then. We’re taking my car.” With that, Tetsuya followed the purple and green grape duo without any further questioning.

Rantaro lived half an hour away from school, his car being a silver _Mazda 2016_. Rantaro is obviously in the driver’s seat, Kokichi being in the passenger, and lastly, Tetsuya being in the back seat. Indie rock music was playing in the background; fitting for a chill, laid-back friend like Rantaro. Tetsuya’s pretty, teal eyes stared around the car; green fuzzy dice, a couple of music CDs in a disc holder, darkly tinted, and two Monokuma plushies. They peacefully and safely strived throughout many landscapes and areas; the small towns, the factories, the convenience stores, the city, and lastly the neighborhood. Tetsuya deeply wondered on what it would be like to live in lovely places like those. Not to mention, but the skies were this pretty, baby pink, too.

The car began to park into the driveway of a two-story house, braking a mere 6 centimeters from the garage door. Rantaro, Kokichi, and Tetsuya come out of the car, each of them closing their doors before Rantaro takes out his keys, with a Mono-keychain, and locks his car. Sheesh, these two are hardcore Dangan Ronpa fans, he must say to himself in his thoughts.

Tetsuya sighs softly as he eyes the little garden finally blooming in the front of Rantaro’s porch for the last time he had seen them, they were nothing but shy, little sprouts. Everything was changing and Tetsuya valued that kind of change. It was all so precious to him.

The three of them made their way into Rantaro’s fine household, removing their shoes as they step foot into the house and placing them onto the steel rack beside the front entrance. Rantaro’s downstairs area is very appealing for it had walls painted olive and had white baseboards accompanying it. His furniture was also complementary for a majority of them were either a dark, velvety brown or just a pure, lamb white. Tetsuya admired the comforting and soothing appearance of Rantaro’s home, but that quickly stopped when something was chucked at his forehead.

“Ouchie!” Tetsuya yelps out in a blend of pain, irritability, and astonishment before he bends over and looks at said object that hit his forehead; a small bottle of grape-flavored lube with a Hope’s Peak sticky note stuck onto its back. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and shakes his head disapprovingly before sighing softy, delicately peeling the sticky note from the backside of the lube. He reads it carefully.

_‘Hey, pretty blue-eyes. You got a bit distracted and we wanted to give you some time. Come meet us upstairs at our bedroom so we can ** ~~fuck your cute ass till you cry~~** see your cute face again. Expect us to order you around, though. <3’_

Tetsuya felt himself breathe thickly out of his nose in a very flustered matter for he knew that the sloppy, half-assed handwriting was Kokichi’s _endearing_ message. He neatly folds up the sticky note and slips it into his bookbag’s pocket. Although he came prepared with a bottle of lube and a thick, hefty stack of condoms, he did not bother objecting against the respective offer.

Walking up the stairs was quite the journey considering Tetsuya did not exercise as often, but it was alright because he knew everyone’s body is a bit different and that he worked hard enough already with robotics and sexual encounters. Those usually burn the calories for him.

He politely knocks onto the door and waits for an answer. A muffled, yet energetic _‘C’mon in, Tetsuya!’_ came from behind the door and Tetsuya found himself opening the door with no hesitation. He wanted _his_ money and he wanted to do the two of them and get it all over with no matter what they wanted from him and his body.

Tetsuya stood in front of them with a nervous and uncertain expression, sweat bullets running down the curve of his cheek. He patiently waits for a word to break the eerie silence. He felt both Rantaro’s and Kokichi’s intimidating stares pierce into his brain, filling his head with thoughts of anxiety, worry, and concern.

“E-erhm…anything you would like for me to do…?” Tetsuya shyly questions as he fiddles with the bottom of his uniform.

“Strip. _Now_ ,” Rantaro sternly demands as he and Kokichi sat comfortably onto their bed. Tetsuya’s face flushed with sheepishness as he began to take his sweet, sweet time with stripping. After all, time was his money and money was his time. Both _very_ precious. Stripping was cheap since he only priced it around a good 1,700 yen.

The golden, circular buttons of his uniform top were popped out, leaving a gap exposing his cleavage and low-cut, white t-shirt, shrugging all of it off with reluctance. Tetsuya has no idea what had gotten ahold of him, but he reflexively covers his chest with an insecure expression, tucking his legs inwards. He was usually either been poked at for his wide chest or for the amount of pudge on his abdominal area and the rest of his body. Despite being shorter in stature, Kiibo was considered to be a full-bodied babe. Kokichi sees past Tetsuya’s performance and decides it was the time to encourage him.

“Aww…no need to cover yourself, baby! Just lookit you go! You’re _so_ handsome!” Kokichi encourages as he began fishing a hand into his faded black school slacks. “Now!” Kokichi hops onto his knees euphorically, yanking his hand back out shamelessly and clapping his hands together, “Face your fat ass to us and take those tight pants off, baby!” he sneers mischievously before shoving his hand back where it was previously at. Rantaro began to unbutton his own khakis and finally reached low where his privates lay.

With unsteady hands, Tetsuya slowly reaches for his work-belt and unbuckles it, cautiously putting it onto the nightstand. Tetsuya knew that if he had trouble putting on his pants, he might have trouble taking them off. He unbuttons the upper hem before unzipping it, and with an inaudible inhale, he tries to take his pants off in one go, but nothing would budge. His thunder thighs were still stuck in both holes as well his ass was stubborn enough to come jiggle out. He felt two pairs of eyes stabbing into his existence as he gave off this timid smile.

“P-please excuse me, this might take some time here-, “ Tetsuya bashfully excuses himself as he does a little, wiggly dance to help him take off his pants. In at least one minute of awkward squirming, a tearing noise is heard in the dead of the room and Tetsuya’s heart sank.

**His own ass just ripped his own pants into half.**

Snickering and wheezy chortling were heard from behind him. _Oh no._ A blush has crept onto the pale of his cheeks. “O-oh _goodness_ , I-I did not plan for that to happen...!” Tetsuya whimpers out to himself before he slips the freshly ripped-open pants off his legs now.

Tetsuya tentatively takes a glance at Rantaro and Kokichi; the two of them, laughing while slowly jerking off at Tetsuya’s humiliation. It was derogatory and a part of Tetsuya _enjoyed_ that.

“S-sorry, Tetsuya…I have to make your pay 75,000 yen now be-because-“ Rantaro was attempting to stifle his laughter, “- I betted 25,000 yen your pants will split apart because of how massive your ass is!”

“Nishishi~! Psst, ‘Taro, I have an idea!!” Kokichi beams out as he uses his lovey-dovey pet name for his boyfriend, smirking as he was still rubbing his average-sized dick with 5 years of right-hand experience.

“Huh? What is it, ‘Kichi?” Rantaro perks up at this new idea, leaning against Kokichi’s body and taking his eyes off a fear-stricken Tetsuya for a moment. Kokichi gets up from the bed and easily scoops Tetsuya into his arms, manhandling him onto the bed, flipping him onto his tummy and tying Tetsuya’s wrists up using his tool belt that was placed on top of the nightstand.

“We should spank Tetsuya till he cries!” Kokichi suggests with this menacing grin, slapping Tetsuya’s ass that was halfway in the open due to him still having his robot-printed panties on. As mature he seemed to be on the outside, this inner side of Tetsuya was adorable and all softie-like. This gesture Kokichi pulled off was slightly humiliating, causing Tetsuya to yelp and cover his butt desperately with his hands, but it all fails due to it being naturally massive in size. He could not help it for he always ate very well and gained weight a little too easily.

A shit-eating grin spreads across Rantaro’s mouth, “Oh FUCK yeah, we should totes do it!” Rantaro does not hesitate to yank Tetsuya’s panties down, the alluring, colossal cheeks now mooning both Rantaro and Kokichi.  Tetsuya gulped in an intimidated matter before preparing what was coming for not only him, but his ass. And he knew.

He knew that these two are going to make it very, _very_ worth it considering they are paying about 6,750 yen for their usual ritual of assplay.

A bit of gentle patting was coming from a much larger, and fuller hand, readying Tetsuya for his little _‘challenge’_. He soundlessly inhales as he was experiencing this. It was no news that Rantaro and Kokichi have been experienced with that kind of BDSM etiquette, so he deeply trusted the two of them.

Rantaro’s hand came down a little bit more strictly, making a swatting noise. Tetsuya’s glute muscles clench in response as he took the hit, squeaking as he hid his face into the pillow in front of him.

“How’s that feel, Kii-baby?” Rantaro interrogates as he lightly massages the fresh, red handprint.

“U-uhm, it feels nice. I-I think I would like f-for it to be a bit-! A-aAH!” Tetsuya shrieks in a high-pitched tone, flinching in reflex as a smaller hand came swatting down harshly.

**_SMACK!_ **

“Rougher~? Nishishi! You’re so funny, Kiiboy! I was going to suggest that but…it’s now or never, y’know?”  Kokichi grins sadistically as he allows the childish nickname to roll off with the click of his tongue, proud of himself for finishing off Tetsuya’s sentence.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he frantically sucks in a tear. “H-haah…did not e-expect that…” he sheepishly responds, his bonded hands uncontrollably shake as little handprint began to form on his left cheek. He hides his face into the pillow below his head, hiding his tense expression from the two.

Kokichi pulls Tetsuya’s head back by his hair, receiving a petrified squeak from the escort. “Nishishi! You’re gonna hafta expect it! ‘Specially since you’re a slutty, little, big-assed bitch!” As another shameless smack came swinging down, another shaky, high-pitched wince was heard from the blondie.

“H-hah! Mmgh….i-it stings-!” Tetsuya winces out in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, a small tent beginning to rise in between his legs and beneath the cloth of his cute panties as he continued being on his arms and knees like the obedient boy he is right now.

**_SMACK! SMACK!_ **

Tetsuya was beginning to cry a little. Not in a bad way, but more so in an impatient way. A selfish part of him wanted more. More, more, more, more, and _more_. His eyes shut tightly as he cries out in bliss the moment a ringed thumb was pressed into his tight, vacant anus.

**_SMACK!_ **

That smack caused Tetsuya to arch his back helplessly, causing him to shout in a strident matter due to the intensity of how rough the two were being with him.

**_SMACK!_ **

That smack caused a familiar, damp spot in Tetsuya’s panties. The sticky fluid began to drip through the cloth and onto the neon, polka-dotted bedsheets.

**_SMACK!_ **

That smack caused Tetsuya’s limbs to twitch and squirm in discomfort. It caused his fingers to grasp at nothing and his toes to curl.

**_SMACK!_ **

That smack caused Tetsuya to start crying pathetically into the fluffy comfort of the pillow rested below his sweaty, drooly head.

**_SMACK!_ **

That smack sent a smarting and stinging pain on Tetsuya’s poor, abused derriere. He was already quite creaming his undies over a simple, rough spank on his bottom.

With every single slap made Tetsuya cringe, cry, and squirm shakily. The softness of his cheek was pressed down against the pillow beside him, tearstained and red from embarrassment. Snot was sliding down his upper lip and onto the pillow as well a puddle of saliva. His glossy, red eyes spaced out as he twitched and shuddered, panting heavily as he continued to moan in an airy, weary matter.

“For every time you complain, we’re just going to get harder and _harder._ We’ve did this before, so take it and be an obedient, little whore about it if you want a little bonus,” Rantaro bribes in a non-threatening tone as he gently rotates his thumb inside of Tetsuya, watching it twitch and tighten around his thumb. “Will you please not complain during your challenge, Tetsuya?”

Tetsuya’s messy face twisted as he nods frantically despite being so enervated at this point. “Mmgh…y-yes, sir-…I-I will not complain during any of my challenges…~,” Tetsuya whimpers out softly as he unintentionally wiggles his butt slowly in attempt to save himself from a very uncomfortable position. Another rough smack sends Tetsuya arching his back violently as he releases a shrill cry.

“Quit teasing us, you filthy, little whore!” Kokichi shouts strictly before Rantaro comes ahead and settles the two of them down.

Unexpectedly, a pierced tongue delivers this long, deliberate lick between Tetsuya’s ass cheeks. He felt adrenaline rush into his veins as he clutched at seemingly nothing due to the fact that his wrists are tightly bonded with his own tool belt.

Out of embarrassment, Tetsuya thought of an excuse to say in a jiffy for he disliked having mouths _anywhere_ near his hind quarters. It reminded him of…well, an _accident_ he had one time with Kokichi that sent that purple-haired fuckwad howling with laughter.

 “O-oh, s-sir, please st-stop, that is unsani-“ Tetsuya felt Kokichi’s hand clap over his mouth, immediately shutting him up. Kokichi had a bit of a pouty glare on his face, giving Tetsuya the _‘mean eye’._

“Nah-uh-uh. You’re not supposed to complain, Tetsuya-chan. You’re supposed to take it with no complaints, remember? Oh, and think of this as preparation, but even _better_ since I’m using my tongue instead of my fingers because that’s how much we _love_ you, Tetsuya!” Rantaro was somehow manipulative with his words since obviously the school’s smartest student was now transformed into a dumb, whiny, submissive, noisy boy in the bedroom.

Rantaro hums softly as he willingly drags his tongue across the puckered hole, quietly breathing onto it. “Let big brother do it all for you, Tetsuya-chan,” he coos out soothingly with his velvety voice.

“O-okay…fufufu,” Tetsuya giggles softly as Rantaro’s breath tickled his behind. Kokichi was slowly running his hand throughout Tetsuya’s messy, sticky hair, smiling softly at his bell-like laughter.

Rantaro runs his tongue up and down his hole, his tongue piercing stud occasionally getting caught into the fold of the pretty pink hole. It sent Tetsuya whining desperately for more, leaning back against Rantaro’s face and trying to grind against it. Rantaro spent at least a good 2 minutes torturing Tetsuya with no penetration of his tongue and all Tetsuya did was rub his ass against his face as Kokichi pet him like a domesticated animal. Rantaro’s tongue wiggled, licked, flicked against the impatient escort’s asshole, pressing a kiss to it every now and then.

Just when he was about to lose all hope that he would never make it to orgasming, Tetsuya’s eyes widen at the feeling of Rantaro’s tongue darting into his entrance and he lets out a cracked wail as he arches his back and tenses up due to his state of shock.

“h-hAAH! O-OH, what was that just now??” Tetsuya moans in a high-pitched manner and blabbered what sounded like questioning, incoherent nonsense into the pillow below him. This irked Rantaro as he continued to twist and wriggle his tongue around, having Tetsuya pull new expressions of delight every 3 seconds. He smiles smugly as he playfully motorboats the two massive globes of wonder, uncaring that he just got the mixed scent of his own best friend’s ass on his face and his grape-flavored aftertaste that he got from his bubblegum during the car ride that he shortly disposed of into the waste bin beside their full bed. _‘Ass-eating is only done well when they’re fun and messy.’_ is a rule that our dear Rantaro Amami made almost half a year back when he, Kokichi, and Tetsuya fucked for hours on end.

“A-aah-! MMGH! O-oh-T-taro!- **_FUCK ME~!!_** ” Tetsuya cries into the crinkle of his pillow, finally coming inside of his adorable, little pair of panties. Rantaro fiddled, rolled, and thrusted his slimy tongue inside of Tetsuya, pulling away every once in a while to blow lightly onto the crinkled, pink ridges, gently nuzzling his nose against it. Rantaro did not love it as much as Kokichi’s, but it still deserved plentiful of respect and care just like any other time.

“H-haah..~ G-ghh…thank you, Rantaro…~” The blondie shyly moans out in a dainty voice, but it was still laced with this kind of gratitude. It was so cute that Kokichi and Rantaro just had to chuckle lowly.

In return, Rantaro pulls away from Kiibo’s entrance and presses a sweet smooch to the little pucker and lightly spreads Tetsuya’s cheeks. “So good. So clean. So delicious,” Rantaro compliments tauntingly as he solely rubs his thumb over the little hole and moves aside for the purple-haired trickster so he could have a chance, but then Kokichi does something a bit unexpected; he starts to **_sniff_** at Tetsuya’s ass like the dirty dog that he is.

“You smell good here as well, Tetsuya-chan. How is it still so cute despite the most horrid stenches and disgusting wonders slip out of there…?” Kokichi jabs these intrusive questions at Tetsuya, even humiliating him as he makes the sniffing noises as audible as possible just to shame him. “I know well cute boys like you aren’t rainbows and candies! I bet you’d stink sometimes and not act all cutesy-poo like that if WE weren’t around! Make sure to show us the next time, Tetsuya~!” Kokichi buries his nose deep into Tetsuya’s hole, inhaling it ambitiously and degradingly.

This made Tetsuya want to cry a little, but it was not necessarily a horrible thing. He had his moments despite being so polite and proper in front of several. In fact, Kokichi’s teasing made him oddly aroused knowing it was the nasty truth about his sugared asshole. What comes in shall come out, as they say, and despite it being quite uncomfortable to speak of, Kokichi made it less shameful in a way. Tetsuya shyly looks behind him and whimpers softly knowing Kokichi’s smug eyes are staring right back at his teal ones.

Kokichi smiles smugly as he just stares at the precious, little thing he knew as Tetsuya’s asshole, slowly licking his lips. “I dunno, ‘Taro, wanna try something a bit different right now? I think he’s _alllllll_ ready, just lookie, lookie! He looks sexed up! I think we can put something inside of him, now!” he beams out cheerfully, but there’s a childish charm to it as he pulls onto the tired Tetsuya’s cheek and giggles his signature chuckle. All Tetsuya could do was give out this provoked groan and attempted to pull his panties back up just only for them to be yanked back down and pulled off by Kokichi. Tetsuya courteously lifts his hefty legs up so his panties can come off easily, mouthing a shy, little _‘thank you’._

“I’m sure these creamy babies are better on the floor, nishishi~!” Kokichi chortles as he holds the pair of panties, spreading them open and pridefully displaying how much Kiibo ejaculated with this cheeky grin on his face. Rantaro’s eyebrows raise in surprise as he uses his pinky to swab some out, audaciously tasting the semen Tetsuya produced inside of his draws. Tetsuya shuts his eyes tightly and lets out a squeak at the bold gesture.

“Oh wow, it’s really sweet, Tetsuya-chan,” Rantaro gives a small smile, but it soon falters into a straight line the moment Kokichi began to lick Tetsuya’s panties clean, rudely ripping it right out from Rantaro’s left hand and shoving it animalistically into his mouth.

“Sheesh, I guess self-control doesn’t exist in this household,” Rantaro murmurs to himself with a chuckle, but he hears constant shuffling and grunting. His pretty-boy eyes drift off towards Tetsuya’s direction, only to find him fidgeting helplessly, flailing his bonded hands around. His hands appeared to be turning into a light blue and Rantaro could tell since Tetsuya did not have a whole lot of skin pigmentation.

“U-uhm…a little help over here, please…? R-Rantaro?” Tetsuya whimpers out, wiggling his weak hands in a pleading manner. Rantaro crawls to his side, kneels, and hastily unbuckles and unties the belt in desperation to save him from further pain.

Rantaro chuckles, nodding his head and kneeling beside him.  “I gotcha, babe, no needa worry about it,” Rantaro soothes Tetsuya, smiling comfortingly down at him only to get a small giggle instead. “You’re doing so good, Tetsuya. Can you please hang on a little more, baby…? We’d just only want one more thing from you, okay?” His thumb tenderly grazes against Tetsuya’s cheek. Tetsuya nods feebly and understandably, longing to drift off into a post-coital slumber due to all of the strenuous sexual performances he went through so far, but he felt something warm…

Something a little cold.

Something a little bit of both.

Something a bit cartilage-like-…

**_There’s a dick near his mouth!_ **

Tetsuya’s eyes shot up in shock once again at the feeling of Rantaro’s pierced dick prods at his lips, spreading them slightly open. It did not even help that he himself felt a light slapping at his ass. Specifically, a playful, yet aggravating, whacking at his hind quarters and an occasional prod at his entrance.

“Yoohoo~! Over here, Kiiboy~!” Kokichi greets with maliciousness as he greets the sleepy Tetsuya, waving his hand in a lively matter. Tetsuya sighs softly and spreads his cheeks just for the sole of everything, and he already knew Kokichi wanted to put it all inside of him.

“P-please…put it in, Kokichi…” Tetsuya politely requests, his voice barely heard by both boys.

“Aaww…sorry, Kiiboy, but you’re too mute! Talk louder,” Kokichi purposely pretends he didn’t hears anything that Tetsuya requested of.

“Kokichi. _Put it in_ …” The platinum blond requests for the 2nd time, furrowing his eyebrows in an annoyed manner.

“Louder! And say it like you mean i-aaACK-!“ Kokichi’s bossiness interrupted by two legs wrapping around his waist and squeezing him ever-so-tightly. Kokichi lets out a pained grunt as he was now just being in the middle of Tetsuya’s special leglock. He comically looked like one of those squeaky toys, with its beady eyes and ears popping out.

Rantaro shakes his head and raises his hand up and he swings it back down.

Only for it make impact with Tetsuya’s cheek. He had a stern look on his face as he grabs ahold of Tetsuya’s bangs and tugs at them, instantly making him lose balance and finally submit. Tetsuya had his cheek pressed against the shaft of Rantaro’s enormous, AV-star-like dick, unintentionally inhaling the naturally musty scent of sweat and mint powder. It drove him _mad._

“What did I say about complaining, hm?” Rantaro interrogates, his tone firm as he lightly rubs his dick onto Tetsuya’s cheek, allowing his studded dick piercings dig into his cheek, the pulsating cock beginning to leak pre-cum onto the blond of Tetsuya’s hair.

“U-uhm, if I do this and that, I’ll g-get a bonus? P-please, sir, d-don’t, ahh…t-take it away from me…~” Tetsuya pleads desirously knowing he really wants that money, and _ouch_ , there was a stinging, red handprint on his face just because he was being a naughty, little brat. In a desperate attempt to save the deal, he trails his hand up and down the veins on Rantaro’s cock, lightly pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. This gave Rantaro a menacing, _cruel_ idea. And he deeply _hopes_ Tetsuya has _both_ the throat and the lungs for it.

“Open up. I’m afraid we must quiet you down for the meantime,” Rantaro sighs softly, grabbing the grape-flavored lubricant from earlier and handing it to Tetsuya. Tetsuya felt his heart flutter at the sight of the grape-flavored lubricant. He started to slowly open it, delicately unwrapping it from the plastic wrap as if it is a present.

Tiredly, Tetsuya began to drizzle a courteous amount of grape-flavored lube onto Rantaro’s cock, huffing and panting heavily as he eyed his pierced throbbing, heavy erection. He hastily pops the tip into his mouth, suckling all delicately and shyly, tasting the flavor of mouth-numbing artificial grape. He, in curiosity, allows his tongue twiddle with the dydoe piercing Rantaro had nearing the tip of his enormous dick. Sometimes, Tetsuya secretly fears that it might get stuck inside his ass if they aren’t careful enough. They already had an incident with Rantaro’s rings and Kokichi’s school supplies once. He specifically remember the two of them being mesmerized with how much he can fit inside. He found himself quite… _distracted_ at the thought of having things stuck up his bottom.

A merciless tug on his cowlick made Tetsuya sink back against Kokichi, his dick not penetrating his insides just yet. With a small yelp, Tetsuya gets a tight grip onto Rantaro’s cock, holding onto it as if his life depended on it. “C’mon, whore! Did I tell you to stop? Don’t get lazy on us. Keep going,” this bossy behavior Kokichi displayed sent shivers down the curve of his spine. “Give my boyfriend what he wants.” No _‘please’_ or anything. Just a rude demand from the purple-haired menace himself.

 “F-fuck, suck _deeeeeeeper_ , slut,” Rantaro growls out impatiently as he slurs in ecstasy, pushing Tetsuya’s head down in a dominating matter and causing him to choke lightly. Just as his head was pushed down, he felt Kokichi positioning himself behind him and instantaneously bucks himself inside Tetsuya’s ass. Tetsuya involuntarily shouts in surprise as his eyes shot open as if he just witnessed a murder. This also gave Tetsuya the courage to begin his oral performance just by sucking.

“ _Y-yeah, just like_ _that_ _, baby. There you go, Tetsuya,”_ Rantaro coos out as he face-fucks Tetsuya relentlessly, grazing his thumb onto Tetsuya’s soft, cock-filled cheek. He was about the resemblance of a hamster’s appearance. With a fistful of his hair in his hand and his dick halfway in Tetsuya’s mouth, he belligerently drives his cock down Tetsuya’s throat, ramming into his face carelessly. The sounds of Tetsuya gagging, whimpering, and choking when he was being face-fucked was like music to Rantaro’s ears. Rantaro could not help but to give a pleasured sigh knowing that Tetsuya was quiet and he was getting his dick wet. As a bonus, it pacified the shorter one at the same time.

 _“Ggrgh..! Th-the whore has too much ass to go around, nishishi...!”_ Kokichi and his light bullying seemed to make Tetsuya work his body a little faster. The boy in the space between him and his boyfriend began to roll his hips in a way that made Kokichi moan huskily and sink inside of him even deeper. Kokichi gives Tetsuya’s ass a rewarding spank on one of his round cheeks, leaning down to lightly kiss his shoulder. Tetsuya’s muffled cries were so cute and dainty that the two of them decided to take it a little easier on him considering his stamina was compromised.

 

Kokichi’s hips slammed in and out of Tetsuya, hovering over him and panting heavily. “You like that, huh? You like taking lots of cock up your pathetic body, don’tcha, Tetsu…? ~” Kokichi questions in a mocking tone, affectionately hissing out the escort’s name mockingly as he aggressively pounded into him, gripping onto his hips tightly. If it were not for the mouthful of cock he had up his mouth, Tetsuya would be able to speak. Knowing lanky, dinky Kokichi was impatiently waiting for a response, Tetsuya hastily pulls his head right off Rantaro’s cock and strokes it impulsively instead, bouncing his hips in a hypnotizing circle against Kokichi’s hips. Multi-tasking at his finest.

 

“O-oh, god, _holy_ shit…-! Fu-fuck, Tetsuya-!!” Rantaro’s voice breaks into a groan as Tetsuya’s constant tugging at his dick began to make it leak pre-cum into the pale of his soft hand. He loved how perfectly his fingers fit into the idents between his dick piercings and how his hand yanks fleetingly, yet so skillfully. He loves how the palm grazes lightly across the veins that trailed at the side of his accessorized dick. He watched as shaky fingers gripped softly, then firmly, occasionally the fingernails lightly digging into his foreskin. This was the _most_ phenomenal handjob he’s received from Tetsuya so far.

 

“F-fufufu…~ Ran-ta-roooo…I hope you’ll get all your cum over my pretty, little face,” Tetsuya half-moans out with seduction laced in his whispery tone, looking right up into his olive-colored irises, drooling as he laps at the tip in a savoring manner. He catches his breath every now and then as he continues to ground himself against Kokichi shallowly, trying to not exhaust himself too quickly. This made the nearing 6-footer blush with bashfulness, throwing his dominant persona away for a half-second. Tetsuya turned his head to the smaller one behind him, beginning to pace up a little more as it was his turn to give him a pretty, sly grin.

 

“O-oh yes…I-I love it when naughty bits are inside of me, Kokichi-! E-especially, f-fuu..~” Tetsuya lets out a trembly moan as the curve of Kokichi’s cock finally hit his prostate, smiling goofily as he sleazily slammed his hips back against Kokichi’s, shocking him with this new _mindbreak-type_ of persona. Tetsuya was a sweaty, sticky, horny mess and all he just wanted to be filled up. “E-especially if it…mmgh, if it’s yours and it comes right inside of me…~” Kokichi found himself nailing Tetsuya harder than most of the times he had been with him.

 

“C-come on-…a-ah, _yes_ , just please keep moving. D-don’t stoooopppp, Koooo-kiiii-chiiii…~,” The way that Tetsuya drew out Kokichi’s name was perfectly lewd, yet carried this charming battiness in his own way. Tetsuya did not mind if his ass was beginning to bruise due to how roughly Kokichi was hammering into his ass repeatedly. Tetsuya was greatly aware that his lips might be lightly bruised since Rantaro was face-fucking him without any restraint just minutes ago. Fucking him right at this moment was like a pornographic version of ping-pong.

 

This naughty behavior Tetsuya exhibited sent blood right into Rantaro’s and Kokichi’s aching cocks, making them come right at the same time. He had Rantaro’s cum dribbling down his chin and Kokichi’s cum shoot inside of him like laser beams. Just the two of them completely creamed their best friend just because of the warmness of Tetsuya’s insides, the softness of his body, and the sensual noises that he was making the entire time. **_EVERYTHING_** _about Tetsuya right now was purely sexual. Engaging. Irresistible. Luscious. **Arousing.**_ Having to just breathe the same air as this hot piece of ass known as _Tetsuya Iidabashi_ was exclusively a luxury in their pathetic, perverse eyes.

 

“Hey, hold on, let’s pull out, but _slooowwwwlyyyyy_ …don’t wanna hurt him,” Kokichi instructs in a hushed voice as he shoots Rantaro a serious glance, and then both young men pull out of Tetsuya’s tight, warm orifices. Tetsuya shudders and coughs softly as a line of drool connects between the tip of his pink tongue and the tip of Rantaro’s throbbing dick. Kokichi watches Tetsuya’s flushed expression as he slowly pulls out, rubbing a hand onto his shaky torso and hushing him as a string of cum landed onto the sheets by mistake. He was going to be the one to wash the sheets.

 

“A-aahnnn…~ Th-there is so much of it…” Tetsuya whimpers out as he slowly takes one of his cheeks and spreads his ass, exposing his tight anus. A bunch of creamy white goop spills and rivulets out from the abused, puckered hole that he possessed. He is honestly quite proud knowing he had plenty of Kokichi’s spunk in his ass. Rantaro finds the time to wipe the excess semen off into the blond of Tetsuya’s hair, attaining a disgruntled whine from Tetsuya. Kokichi pouts and curses at himself for ejaculating quickly, but then again, he was literally being blue-balled the entire _fucking_ time. Just right when Tetsuya was about to throw his white t-shirt back on, Kokichi leaps right on top of him.

 

“We’re absolutely **_not_** done yet! C’mere, fatty! Nishishi…~” Kokichi snickers as he pulls Tetsuya’s hips, manhandling him once more and childishly humping him like an animal, huffing and moaning whilst giggling in a juvenile-like matter. Tetsuya knew that malicious, trademark chuckle was **_no_** good by any means. He nerved himself **AND** his ass for whatever was about to come for him, mentally reassuring himself that, yes, he _must_ be ready.

 

Rantaro was still stroking himself, seemingly wanting to continue staying hard as he laid down right in front of Tetsuya, pants undone and slid down to his mid-thigh area. He pulls Tetsuya right on top of his waist and stares right up at him with his heartbreaker smile. He uses his knee to separate Tetsuya’s thighs, beginning to rub his bare cock in a teasing matter with this devilish grin on his face. Tetsuya trembled and moans softly as his privates were touched, his body jiggling a tad bit as he trembled.

 

“Pretty boy you are, Tetsuya. Love the view from here~! SO SQUISHY!!” Kokichi declares merrily as he hovers over Tetsuya. “Your ass is too further down, so please lift yourself up for me, ’kay?! Good!” Not giving him the chance to answer, Kokichi gives Tetsuya a light spank on his ass, sending the robotics engineer jolting in pure startlement. “We’re going to be done very, very soon, so **DON’T** fuck up, _chubby_.” Just to make it better, Kokichi clutches a handful of Tetsuya’s butt and jiggles his left cheek with his hand in a kiddingly manner.

 

With one horny teenager above him and another horny teenager positioned beneath his body, Tetsuya could predict all the things that were going to happen to his poor, abused asshole and it was a special, little performance called **‘double penetration’**. He shudders nervously, becoming crouched into a surrounded, vulnerable position.

“Wh-what are you two going to do to m-me..?” the pudgy, stout robotics engineer questions hesitantly, a jitter in his voice as he felt Kokichi’s dick rub into the crevice of his ass, feeling the leaking, pulsing organ prod and rub teasingly at his bitch-hole. A classy buttjob, of course.

“No questions, bitch!” Kokichi heartlessly spanks Tetsuya’s ass, leaving another fresh handprint that was a stinging, bright red once again. There was light, speckled bruising beginning to form around the region of his poor ass cheek.

“A-ah! HAA-AH! O-okay, okay…!” Tetsuya lets out an uncomfortable wail as he ambivalently took both Rantaro and Kokichi into his tight, little ass without any further complaint, shakily rocking his hips back and forth as he clutched precariously onto the bedsheets. Both Rantaro and Kokichi grunted as Tetsuya’s hips finally lowered itself down against the midst of their throbbing cocks. Tetsuya cautiously puts a hand onto his hip, basing some balance and foundation for himself since he does not want the other two doing all the work.

“H-haah, oh…R-Rantaro. K-kokichi-! It is so, so, so, so _much_ for m-me, I-I can’t do this-! Fffuuu…a-ah, fhh-…~” Tetsuya moans out boisterously, his hole clenching up in fear as he clung onto Rantaro’s arms. There was this uncomfortable, struggling expression on Tetsuya’s face this time because now, he really _is_ being stuffed up by their girths.

“W-wait, K-kokichi-! H-hold on, stop stop stop-, “ Rantaro urgently puts a pause to their threesome, causing Tetsuya and Kokichi to stop what they were doing, as well. Both Rantaro sighs softly and sits up straightly, placing his hands onto his wide hips.

“What’s the matter, ‘Taro? You okay? Is Kiibo okay?” For once in the entire one and a half hour, Kokichi is concerned with the other two parties. Rantaro gives Kokichi a quiet nod before peering right at Tetsuya.

“Look, Kiibo. We care about you so much. If you want to stop, we’ll stop. Right away. No ifs, ands, or buts. We understand completely! We’ll give you the money anyways because you’re seriously amazing for having to put up with us,” Rantaro suggests caringly as he removes his hands away from Tetsuya’s hips just to hold both of his hands.

“H-haah, R-rantaro, n-no, I-I will be alright!” Tetsuya reassures Rantaro frantically, propping his hands onto his shoulders. “I-I want to do this. F-for the both of you. P-please…?” Tetsuya’s exhausted teal eyes stares into Rantaro’s olive ones. “Pl-please…” he slowly trails his hand down Rantaro’s abdomen, patiently waiting for permission to continue.

Those olive eyes soon turned lecherous and lustful. “Alrighty, then, Tetsuya,” he repositions himself at a better angle and with the buck of his hips, Rantaro finally slams his entire dick into Tetsuya in one shot, receiving a shocked cry from the shorter above him. Just to expand the cries coming right out of Tetsuya’s mouth, Kokichi _also_ nails himself balls-deep into the platinum-haired wonder, huffing as he squeezes in the last of his girthy length into such a hot spot.

Rantaro began to thrust his hips carefully, heedful since he has phallic piercings and does not want to hurt either Tetsuya or Kokichi since Tetsuya’s insides were quite the commotion. He lets out a couple of trembly breaths as he made friction work, shallowly and cautiously sinking himself into Tetsuya’s little, puckered, pink hole. “H-haah, just…mmgh…lemme just kinda-! F-fuck, that’s _so_ fuckin’ tight-!” Rantaro couldn’t _believe_ it. The warm tightness engulfed his and Kokichi’s cocks whole, causing his eyes widen in amazement. This ass is was, for sure, _heavenly._

Kokichi, on the other hand, thrusted at a rabbit-like pace, watching his own dick bury into the depths of Tetsuya’s soft, pudding-like ass with dead-on ravish, moaning helplessly with a bit of a loopy giggle every now and then. Kokichi found himself urgently hushing Tetsuya as he wraps his arm around his neck, squeezing carefully and getting a small gasp and a shortness of breath in return. He was practically drilling himself inside of Tetsuya with no type of restraint, wiggling his hips and groping at Tetsuya’s marshmallow-like hips, letting out a wheezy snicker every once in a while as his drool began to pool right onto Tetsuya’s lower back area and onto the bedsheets.

Every thrust both boys gave to Tetsuya was fulfilling and satisfactory, causing the escort to moan noisily in a rapturing and lewd manner. The thrusts were so forceful, it sent Rantaro, Kokichi, and Tetsuya conking their heads together on accident. Kokichi found himself getting more closer to his _grand finale_ as he sneaks his eyes from Tetsuya’s back and down to his backside, which was soaking wet with saliva that was beginning to dry up and transparent pre-cum. Kokichi felt himself staring at Tetsuya’s body; the squishiness of his dimply, wide hips accompanied with plump thighs and two beautiful, freshly-shaven legs, the arching of his back and the sweat bullets sprinkled across it beginning to rivulet down his waist due to the force of gravity, and the jiggly massiveness of Tetsuya’s ass that Kokichi’s cock mercilessly hammered itself into. _This **REALLY** set him off for good._

He allows himself to dip it in even deeper, already hitting Tetsuya’s _‘special little button’_ the second he angles himself and earning a trembly cry of overstimulation from the heavier one above him. “O-oohhh, hhhaah, K-Kokichi…~! I-it’s really too much for me, I-I can’t take ittTT-!” he wails out as tears of pure overstimulation trailed down his cheeks, receiving another hushed _‘almost done, almost done’_ whispered into his ear as his body trembled violently, the slapping of their skin becoming more intense in sound.

“F-fuu, haah…s-so much, so much, so _muUUuuh_ -cchhhh…~” Tetsuya sobs out as his voice ranged in pitch. If Kokichi could say it, Kokichi would say that he’s probably an amazing singer. Tetsuya dipped his head down against Rantaro’s chest, feeling a little lightheaded as he was edging his climax.

Both Rantaro and Kokichi twisted and wriggled their way into Tetsuya’s ass, running their unsteady hands all over his gorgeous, well-structured body. Kokichi’s hands would slyly grope at Tetsuya’s breasts, slowly stimulating the nipple into erectness. Rantaro had one hand fondling Tetsuya’s delicates and another rubbing at Tetsuya’s tummy pudge, pinching and rubbing at it in admiration. Both Kokichi and Rantaro loved Tetsuya’s body and deeply hoped that Tetsuya was feeling just as pleasured as they both were.

With a euphoric cry, a final, deep thrust astonished Tetsuya. His orgasm waved over him and shredded him into pieces as he let a shriek of selfish, lascivious overindulgence. His heart exploded into smithereens and confetti as it did hula-hoops and twirls in the inside of his chest. He was overloaded with emotions!

“I-I’m coming, I’m coming, **_I’mcomingcomingcOooominng_** ~!” Tetsuya babbles out, as his clench on Rantaro’s biceps tightened.

His pink, drool-covered tongue lolls out of his mouth unintentionally and his eyes to roll back into his cranium as he climaxed all over his and Rantaro’s stomach, immediately collapsing on top of him and sobbing in overstimulated high as Kokichi unwraps his arm from the headlock he had Tetsuya trapped inside of. Tetsuya’s soft body trembled and twitched as his eyes slowly became droopy and his breathing became faster in a panicked matter, tears immediately surging to the corners of his eyes; a _panic attack._

“K-Kiibo. Kiibo, breathe, baby, _breathe_ ,” Kokichi instructs, pulling Tetsuya right into his lap and rubbing his shoulders gently. “You’ll make me panic, too, and that won’t be too fair, would it?” Honestly, Kokichi had to be a bit bitter with him in order for him to listen as he hated to admit. Kiibo tiredly wipes with a bare forearm, sniffling almost inaudibly.

_It just takes a few ‘Kiibo’s’ just for him to settle down._

“C’mere, baby, you’re okay...” Kokichi pulls Kiibo into the spot between him and Rantaro, continuing to console him and care for him. He shuffles into their nightstand, grabbing out a couple of wet wipes from their wipe container. He rests Kiibo right onto his small lap and began to gently wipe him, feeling him shiver against his body due to the sudden coldness. Kokichi disposes of the wipe and pats Kiibo’s bottom in an empathetic manner.

Rantaro takes attentive note of this and leans forward to press a tender kiss against Kiibo’s lips, shushing the exhausted whimpers and sobs from Kiibo. Kiibo grabs ahold of Rantaro’s head, fingers clumsily trailing up his jawline and face angling itself for better depth. Their teeth clumsily clanked against each other as they exchanged saliva and tongues, Rantaro murmuring and whispering sweet, little nothings in between every kiss. Kokichi was rubbing the freshly bruised area he made on Kiibo’s behind with his surprisingly hefty hand in a tranquil matter, lying beside Tetsuya and kissing his soft, tear-stained cheek before snuggling beside him.

Rantaro slowly pulls away and gently cups Tetsuya’s cheeks, checking for his pulse at the side of each temple. In a hurry, Kokichi takes the time to continue making conversation with Kiibo in the meantime. “Hey, hey…are _you_ okay, now?” he questions leniently, giving Tetsuya an exhausted smile.

A small, timid nod with a tiny smile curled on his lips was what Kokichi got in return from his best friend. Kokichi sighs an exasperated sigh and smiles, relieved that Kiibo was in mint condition.

“Perfect, Kiibaby…you’re so good to us. You even came hands-free! What a record-breaker!” Kokichi whispers out euphorically, stroking his tearstained cheeks with his smaller, thinner thumbs. “We’re here. It will be all okay now,” Kokichi soothes out lowly as he lays Kiibo down onto the pillow, kissing his forehead and taking out the hairpins from his hair so he can pin Kiibo’s bangs up and away from his face. “You’re so beautiful, Kiibo! You’re glowing!!!” he exclaims, complimenting the medium-sized escort. Kiibo felt a dark, red blush ignite onto his sweaty face. If Kokichi were to praise and shower him with compliments frequently, that sweat might evaporate into steam.

“You need water or sum’nin’?” Rantaro asks, his voice heavy with half-exhaust and half-concern as he props himself onto one elbow just above his firm pillow.

“Y-yes. Yes, please,” Tetsuya hoarsely whispers out as he snuggles further into his blanket. “I-is it okay if I have some food, too?” Kokichi and Rantaro gave Tetsuya a look of surprise. Did _any_ of his clients offer him anything after sex? Whatever the truth is, it was sad hearing Tetsuya ask for a necessity; aftercare and stuff for aftercare.

“Out of the literal 6 months we fucked the _shit_ out of you, you ask for food?” Kokichi questions, a bit of a laugh in his tone. Tetsuya stammers as he frantically fiddles with the hem of the loose shirt, a Dangan Ronpa one he got from Rantaro as a 14th birthday gift.

Kokichi pipes out a hearty chuckle before scooping Tetsuya into his lanky arms and nuzzling him, “We’ll get you some nom-nom munchies, Tetsuya. We love-” Before he could even answer, Tetsuya was snoring in serenity. Kokichi stares at Rantaro, and Rantaro stares back. The couple sighs in unison before snuggling up against each other with the robotics engineer sandwiched in-between. “-you. We love you so much, Kiibo…” Rantaro whispers out, mindlessly petting his head and gently raking his fingers through his damp hair.

It became dead silent in their room until Kokichi breaks the ice post-coital style.

“So…wanna just…?” Kokichi questions in a leveled tone, lovingly cradling the cooped-up Kii-babe in his arms, snapping out of his empty-headed daze. Rantaro had a blunt in his mouth by the time he stared back at Kokichi.

“I mean, yeah, we’re gonna have him, like…stay over until he recovers because y’know…don’t want the public figuring out _why_ he’s sore and shit. That’d be fucking weird to explain,” It was not uncommon that sex happens at a sooner age nowadays, but this is not why Kokichi was upset. Rantaro resonates with a gruff, tired voice. Just as he was about to flick on his lighter, Kokichi smacked it out of his hands and grumbled.

“ _No._ No, not right now, Taro,” Kokichi shakes his head disapprovingly as he warns his boyfriend sternly before scooting half of the bundled Tetsuya onto Rantaro’s lap, the Usami blanket around Tetsuya crinkling and making rustling noises. “For now, we will thank Kii-baby silently and admire his cute, widdle sleeping face!” Kokichi coos out as he playfully tickles Tetsuya’s cheek with his knuckles before smooching him.

Rantaro sets his unlit blunt to the side and takes out one of his hairpins to use so he can clip Tetsuya’s long bangs away from his face. “Thanks for doing this with me all the time, babe,” Rantaro suddenly blurts out before slowly leaning over and kissing Kokichi on the lips sweetly. The kisses they always exchanged were always filled with longevity and neediness.

Kokichi pulls away and makes a bit of a silly face, “Sheesh. You tasted like Kiibo’s ass for a split-second,” he chuckles, lightly punching Rantaro in a taunting and playful matter.

“Can’t help it. Ass is good, but yours is the best kind if that’s whatcha wanna hear,” Rantaro gives a bit of a shrug before handing Kokichi a half-full, half-empty water bottle, Kokichi giving him this sly grin as he does so. Kokichi childishly chugs down his water in one go, relaxing besides Tetsuya and beginning to drift off into slumber.

Kokichi murmurs something very straightforward, yet very warm and wholehearted.

“I’m gonna sleep now, Ranty. I’m _so_ spent. I love you so much,” it was muffled since the little shit was burying himself face-deep into his pillow now, but it made Rantaro smile, nonetheless.

“I love you too, Kokichi. Rest now,” Rantaro coos out soothingly, lovingly brushing Kokichi’s hair away before tying it up into a lazy man bun to keep the sweaty strands away from his face. The couple rests shortly, nestling close to their best friend.

What a day for these three young men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction and supporting me throughout! 
> 
> I look forward to writing more chapters!


	4. Please help!

Hey guys! Teeth here!

I’d like to ask for some of you to leave porny requests down below to see what else I can write between both Shuichi and Kiibo!

Any kink is allowed to be suggested! No kinkshaming is tolerated (unless it’s shotacon/ddlb/pedophilia) !! Thanks!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your requests down below, guys! It can be from common to bizarre! I'm open! I'm open!


End file.
